


Daughter of the pilgrim

by Can_I_See_Your_Passport



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Can_I_See_Your_Passport/pseuds/Can_I_See_Your_Passport
Summary: Beatrice, daughter of Wirt and Sara falls into the unknown with her best friend Connor Funderburker
Relationships: Sara/Wirt (Over the Garden Wall)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. History project

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make a full fic out of “2 new faces.” Also I think it’s clear that I have some sort of weird obsession with writing fics about the main characters having kids

“Of course as we all know, JFK wasn’t a high school jock but rather the 26th-“

”35th president! Jeez it’s like you’re trying to make us get a bad grade!” Connor told her angrily.

”Come on- can’t we just do this tomorrow? It’s getting really late.”

”You do realize when this is due right? We won’t be able to get this all done tomorrow and we know how Ms. Olsen is with giving us extensions.”

”Come on Connor! I mean, how much left do we have to film?”

”we just started filming today.”

Beatrice was hit with a stinging sensation, she decided to ignore it and looked at the wall they were standing by.

"I have an idea for a shot."

"W- what? We haven't even gotten this part done yet!"

"Just hear me out okay? I stand down here and film you up there saying one of the lines."

"I'm not even in costume Beatrice!"

"So get in costume, put that tea kettle on your head!"

"Alright fine..."

* * *

"The 60's were known as the sexual revolution. Contraceptives were more readily available and counterculture was going against those conservative family values!" Connor didn't have a saxophone, so instead he sampled the sound of one and used his keyboard to play what he called "romance music."

"Alright that shot was good."

"Yeah, at least I can actually say my lines right."

"That's not why the shot was good Connor... I wanna try the reverse"

"What do you mean?"

"Now, I'll be up there and you'll be down there." Beatrice climbed up the wall to get up to Connor.

"Wait so you want me to film now?"

"Oh no, I mean we'll get a shot from up here."

"So you admit it!"

"Admit what?"

"That if I'm better at this than you!"

"No I'm not! This is just the order of how I want to do things!"

The two teenagers started arguing with each other, so much so that they didn't notice the train that was heading there way until they heard the sound of it's horn.

Beatrice turned and saw it heading her way, "Look out!" She tackled Connor out of the way.

* * *

Beatrice couldn't remember what had happened before she dove out of the way of the train with Connor, but she woke up somewhere she didn't recognize. It looked to be some dark woods, everything around her looked eerie and she felt as if she was being watched.

"Beatrice?"

Beatrice jumped and looked to her left, she saw Connor who clearly just woke up. "Where are we?"

"I... I don't know... I think we're lost."


	2. The Dark Lantern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lost in the woods, Beatrice and Connor try and figure out just where they are.

"Lost? What do you mean lost?" Connor asked her angrily.

"Well I have no idea where we are, so I think it's safe to say we're lost."

"ok- alright, what's the last thing you remember before we ended up here?"

"Well... I remember us arguing about our history project, and then I saved you from getting hit by a train... and now we're here."

"Huh... that's all I remember... I guess we jumped out of the way of a train then and that somehow sent us here."

"Or perhaps... we're on the train?"

"Does this look like the inside of a train to you?"

"I'm kidding! It's not like that one train cartoon is real."

"Alright, we're not gonna get anywhere just sitting here. We have to retrace our footsteps... which we can't remember."

"So... just wander aimlessly?"

"Well... if we have to."

The two of them got up and began walking, not knowing where they were

* * *

After a few hours, it just seemed like a typical forest. But Beatrice still had a feeling that the two of them were being watched. She thought she saw some sort of creature watching them from the top of a tree.

"If we end up getting lost here forever..." Connor trailed off without finishing his sentence.

"What? If we end up getting lost forever what?"

"...I call dibs on haunting your younger brother."

_That's definitely not what he was gonna say, but sure._

"Only if I get to haunt your brother!"

"My brother is cool! Yours is an annoying little-"

"Hey, Jr. is cool alright?"

"Whatever you say."

After walking for so long, they finally found a building. It looked to be a sign on it reading "the dark lantern."

"FINALLY! Maybe the people here can help us!" Connor knocked on the door and a strange looking man opened the door.

"Uh... hi?"

"You kids gonna come in?"

"Uh... ok." They went into the tavern, and surprisingly they still felt uncomfortable.

"Who are you kids?"

"Well... I'm Beatrice, and this is my friend Connor."

"Not your names, your titles."

"What? You're expecting me to have some sort of codename like... I don't know... the 9 or whatever people use for codenames." Connor said

"I'm the highway man."

"The highway man? What do you have a car or something?" Connor asked.

"Do any of these people look like they would have a car?" Beatrice asked him.

"I'm the highway man."

"Yes Mr. highway we heard you already."

"I make ends meet, just like any man... I work with my hands. If you cross my path... I'll knock you ouuuut-"

"Alright buddy stop the music, you're trying to fight? Have you seen these-"

"Connor, maybe let's not get into a fight with the scary gnome man."

"You should listen to your friend Connor. It's safe not to get into a fight with me. Plus, you two don't even have your titles."

"We don't need titles alright? we just need a way to get out of wherever the hell we are." Beatrice told him.

"Your face... I recognize it."

"What do you mean?"

"Your may have some differences, but the nose, the eyes... you are the daughter of the pilgrim."

"Alright Connor these guys are nuts lets get going."

"Wait! Can I get one?"

"Connor, you don't need some dumb name."

"Come on, I want people to start calling me the Octopus!"

"Connor, you're not the Octopus."

"I am the Octopus and I want you to cover my expenses-"

They were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. They both looked up and saw that it was a crow that they didn't even notice was there.

"If you are the daughter of the pilgrim... then I need your help."

"No, alright? I don't know what this pilgrim nonsense means, and we just want to go home. Alright?"

"Beatrice... are you not gonna acknowledge how the crow just talked?"

"If you two help me, then I can help you get home..."

* * *

The two teens met outside the tavern with the crow. They needed some answers.

"Alright lets start with the basic questions-"

"Who the hell is the pilgrim?" Connor interrupted her with.

"Connor... Ok who are you? What do you need help with? Where are we? What does daughter of the pilgrim mean?"

"Well, my name is B."

"B?" Connor asked

"Yes, my name is B."

"What do your parents hate you or something? Naming your child a single letter is something you should only do if you lose a bet."

"I do not care for that remark... I need your help finding someone."

"Who?"

"There is a pleasant old man who lives in the woods named Edison, and I need to find him."

"Is this Edison guy your owner or something?" Connor asked

"Hm, you could say that."

"And if we help you find this guy, you'll get us home?"

"He will."

"Hm, well we want to get home, so I guess we'll help." Beatrice said.

"What?"

"He said he'll get us home, so we should help him!"

"Hey um... B? Could we have a little private talk?"

"Of course... I don't see why not."

Connor and Beatrice went over to a corner so that B couldn't hear them.

"What the hell are you doing?" Connor asked.

"Do you want to get home or not?"

"We just met him, how do we know we can trust him? He keeps saying nonsense about pilgrims I mean, is Wirt not your real father? Is it a metaphor for something? Who the hell is the pilgrim?"

"Do you see anyone else offering to help us get home?"

"Come on Beatrice..."

"Listen, it's either we get home, or we continue wandering through these woods forever."

"...Fine" He turned to B, "Alright, we'll help you."

"Very well... we should get going then."

The three of them began walking, but B stopped to say one more thing.

"You should know who the pilgrim is, you are the daughter of the pilgrim after all."

_My Dad is a music teacher, what is this guy on about?_

Beatrice was about to say another thing to the crow, but she just decided to keep her mouth shut. She knew that eventually she would get her answer to the pilgrim thing, she just had to wait for it.


	3. The great big huskin’ bee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group runs into a town inhabited by pumpkin people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should’ve mentioned this before but I’ve actually never read the comics, so if there are things in this story that aren’t consistent with the comics then I apologize.

“You know, it would really come in handy if we had a horse right now.” Connor said

”A horse? Is that really what you want?” B asked.

”of course it is, it would give him an excuse to keep making 100 gecs jokes.” Beatrice

”shut up! I don’t listen to 100 gecs!”

”You don’t?”

”I don’t!”

”Ok... stupid horse...”

”...I just fell out of the- OK! I listen to 100- oh look a town.”

the trio looked over at the town, but they couldn’t see anyone there.

”It looks kind of empty though...” Beatrice said

”No, no no no no no.” B started panicking

”What? What’s wrong?”

”Enoch he- he’s here. I can’t be here, I-“ B then flew off, without the kids.

”He just ditched us.” Beatrice said

”I told you we couldn’t trust him!” Connor said. “So much for getting help to go home...”

”Well maybe we can get help going home down there! Or... we could find Edison ourselves.”

”...fine.” Connor said

* * *

As they went into the village, they quickly became uncomfortable at how quiet and baron everything was.

”You know... I don’t like it here.” Beatrice said. “All the pumpkins... I feel like someone-“

”You got something against pumpkins?”

the two of them looked over at someone standing there, a pumpkin person.

”Oh... hi!”

”Come on inside, children.”

”Hey, we’re not children! I’m 17 and she turns 18 tomorrow!” Connor said defensively

”Children, please come in.”

the two went into the big tent which was inhabited with other pumpkin people.

”You two should get your pumpkins on, join the harvest.”

”Um... no thanks.” Connor said. “Is... is Enoch here?”

”Of course I am, why wouldn’t I be?”

The 2 teens heard a booming voice coming from above. Which was followed by a giant pumpkins creature appearing from the shadows.

”What are you doing?” Beatrice asked Connor.

”I’m getting some answers,” Connor said. “Do you know a crow named B?”

”B?”

”Yes, B.”

”Oh, I’m afraid I don’t know anyone named B... crow or person.”

”Hm, I guess B isn’t telling us something.” Connor said.

”Or maybe he’s terrified because he’s a crow and Enoch here is a big pumpkin... thing!”

”Children... are you sure you’re not talking about the beast?”

”The what?” Beatrice asked

”oh dear... daughter of the pilgrim and she doesn’t even know who the beast is!”

”Ok we’re leaving.” Connor said

”Wait Connor, not yet.”

”It’s another member of the weird cult that’s worshipping you for some reason!”

”are you still trying to figure out what the pilgrim thing means?”

”you should be as well!”

”Well I want to know more about this beast.” Beatrice said.

”Well children... the beast was a threatening force in the unknown. He and I had unfinished business... that was until the pilgrim helped stop him.”

”Can you show us what the pilgrim looked like? Clearly he’s like some sort of ancient hero to you guys or something.”

”Oh he’s not ancient... I’d say he’s about the age of your parents. That is if he’s still alive”

”Ok well- what does he look like?”

Enoch pointed over at a painting on one of the walls of the tent which depicted a brave hero, dawning a red cone hat and a blue robe.

”He looks like a loser.” Connor said.

”He looks like the main character from my dad’s book.” Beatrice said. Her father Wirt had written a book called “Over the garden wall” about a boy and his brother getting lost in an ancient world called the unknown. “Thank you, we’ll be on our way.”

”Children, don’t you want to join the Harvest first?”

”Maybe another time!” Beatrice said as she and Connor exited the tent.

* * *

“Ok I think I figured it out...” Connor said.

”Well then, tell me.”

”So we know that you’re apparently the ‘daughter of the pilgrim’ and we also know that the pilgrim looks like the guy from your dad’s book.”

”Ok...”

”So my theory is that your dad has been here before.”

Beatrice stopped in her tracks and turned to Connor. “That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard you say.”

”Not as stupid as saying that JFK was the 26th president.”

”Ok ok... first flaw with your theory, he would’ve told me about going to a weird world like this! This wouldn’t be a secret! Second flaw, why the hell would he be wearing that costume?”

”I don’t know! Maybe it was Halloween! Or maybe he wasn’t wearing that costume and just decided to make the main character wear that costume to make it more interesting! Do you really think it’s a coincidence that not 1, but 2 places from the book are here?”

”Yep, I think it’s a coincidence.”

”Alright, you keep thinking that.” The two teenagers continued on, still not quite sure who “The Pilgrim” was.


	4. Another Beatrice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connors theory about the identity of The Pilgrim is confirmed by another woman named Beatrice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wasn’t sure whether or not to include this chapter because it’s basically the same as 2 new faces. I decided to include in anyways because I feel it’s an important part of the story. I did change it a lot so that it didn’t feel like 2 new faces all over again.

“Great, of course it’s snowing.” Connor said.

”Come on, this isn’t that bad. It could be MUCH worse.”

”yeah, like your best friend who’s dad wrote your favorite book not believing that her dad has been to a place that perfectly matches the location in the book.”

”Can you shut up about that already?”

”Come on! It’s so obvious! Why do you have a hard time believing me?”

”Because it’s obviously not true! He would’ve told me if he went here!”

”Oh, because your dad NEVER told a lie to anyone!”

”Connor...”

”You think just because he’s your dad that he doesn’t keep secrets from you? Do you still think Santa Claus is real because your dad told you he was real?”

”PLEASE! PLEASE SHUT UP!”

Connor was taken back by her anger. “Ok, no more dad talk.” The two kids eventually found a house in the middle of the woods. “There better not be anyone living there.” Connor said

”Why would that be a bad thing?”

”Maybe they won’t want us here and then they’ll chase us with an axe! I don’t know!”

”Or maybe they’ll be nice and let us stay there!”

Suddenly, two women came out of the house laughing. One dressed in blue and the other dressed in Black. They didn’t seem to notice that Connor and Beatrice were standing there.

”Will we still be seeing you tomorrow for Dinner?” The blue dressed woman asked.

”I wish I could... Auntie whispers funeral is tomorrow.” The woman in the black dress responded with.

”Oh... I’m so sorry.”

Suddenly, out of nowhere a small child who appeared to be the blue woman’s son ran out of the house and started hugging the black dress woman. “What’s this all about?” The black dress woman asked.

”You looked sad, and hugs make people happy!” The little boy said. “Alexander also wants you to be happy!” He said while holding up his stuffed rabbit

”Well, that is very sweet of you, Benjamin.” The black dress woman said and got down to his level. “Do hugs make you happy?”

”Yes!” Benjamin said.

”you wanna know what makes me happy?”

”What?”

”Well...” Before she could answer, she noticed the two teens that were standing there awkwardly. “Hello. Can we help you?” She asked.

* * *

Connor and Beatrice sat in the kitchen wrapped in blankets to warm them up.

”While I prepare the cocoa I feel I should introduce myself.” The blue woman said. “My name is Beatrice.”

the kids were a bit surprised by her name, and Connor’s surprise turned into smugness. “Beatrice, huh?”

”Why yes, my name is Beatrice, what about it?”

”Her name is also Beatrice.” Connor said while pointing to the Beatrice sitting next to him.

”Well, that’s a funny coincidence. Isn’t it?” The older Beatrice said.

”I wouldn’t call it a coincidence.” Connor said. “Do you happen to know anyone named Wirt?”

”Connor I swear to god-“

”What? I’m just asking her a question.”

”Well, when I was about your age. I did meet a young boy named Wirt and his brother Greg. They helped me when I was turned into a bluebird.”

”Just like in the book...” Connor said.

”What book?” The older Beatrice asked.

”Oh nothing.” Connor said. “But Beatrice,” Connor said, turning to his best friend. “Mind telling Beatrice what your dad’s name is?”

”Connor didn’t I tell you to stop with this?”

“Come on Beatrice, tell her who your dad and Uncle are.”

”Fine... my dad is named Wirt, and my uncle is named Greg.”

”Well, doesn’t seem like much of a coincidence now huh?”

They all stood there in silence, Connor has the smuggest look on his face, the younger Beatrice was red in the face from anger, and the older Beatrice was taking in her facial features. “I didn’t realize it at first but... you look so much like him. There is no denying that your father and the boy I met all those years ago-“

”Are two different people!” Beatrice interrupted her with. “The Wirt who you met years ago and my dad named Wirt are not the same person!”

”If you wouldn’t mind telling me your mother’s name, I need to know if he ended up with the girl-“

”I don’t need to tell you anything!” Beatrice threw her blanket on the floor and stormed off to another part of the house.

The older Beatrice stood there in shock, she looked over at Connor who’s smug face turned into that of guilt. He simply looked at her and said “I’m Connor, by the way.”

* * *

Beatrice laid on the bed in the guest bedroom, silently thinking to herself.

_There’s no way they’re the same person_

her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. “May I come in?” It was the other Beatrice.

”Sure, why not.”

Beatrice opened the door and walked in and sat on the foot of the bed. “I apologize for making you upset.”

No response.

”If you could... would you mind telling me why you have a hard time believing that your father has been here before?”

”It’s just... It doesn’t seem right.”

”What do you mean?”

”It’s just... my dad is a dork. He’s obsessed with poetry, the only reason he and my mom started dating is because he made a tape of him reading poetry only to then embarrass himself on Halloween night.” She turned over onto her side. “And now I hear that he’s some sort of brave hero and it just- it doesn’t sound like the Wirt I know...”

”The Wirt you describe sounds exactly like the one I know.”

”You’re just saying that to get me to believe you.”

”It must be the beast out there, obsidian cricket of our inevitable twilight singing our requiem.”

”What?”

”Thats one of the poetry lines your dad told me... your father was a pushover, whenever someone told him to do something he would do it. But... he cares about people. He cared about Greg harder than I could ever imagine, was even willing to die for him... I have no doubt that he’s willing to die for you as well.”

Younger Beatrice took a deep breath, and got off the bed.

”Do you believe me now?” The older Beatrice asked.

”I do... but that doesn’t make me feel any better.” She started to walk out. “We’ll be leaving.”

”Good luck.” The older Beatrice told her.

as she exited the room, Connor was standing there. “How much of that did you hear?” Beatrice asked.

”I’d say a good amount.”

Beatrice turned around and saw the little boy from the porch was standing there with his stuffed rabbit. “Don’t you even think about hugging me.”

”Why not? You look sad.” Benjamin said. “Alexander thinks you need a hug.” He said while holding up his stuffed rabbit.

”I don’t care what Alexander thinks, alright? We’re leaving.” The two teens then left. One full of anger, and the other full of guilt


	5. The fruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Beatrice and Connor reunite with B, he makes them help with a rather strange task

“How are you feeling?” Connor asked

”Oh I don’t know, I realized my dad kept a secret that makes him way cooler than I thought he was and our way home is missing. So what do you think?” Beatrice responded with.

”Beatrice I-“

”Shouldn’t you be celebrating the fact that your weird conspiracy theory turned out to be true? You’re supposed to be my friend Connor!”

”What’s that supposed to mean?”

”I remember us being best friends for YEARS. And now since senior year started you’ve become a stuck up asshole! It feels like the only reason I’m sticking with you is so that we’re more likely to get out of here!”

Connor had to take a minute to process what she just said to him. Those words got stuck in his head

_supposed to be my friend_

Connor didn't know how to respond. He just stood there dumbfounded, until finally responding with "Let's keep going."

Not too long after they began moving again they saw something strange.

"What the hell is that?" Connor asked. "It looks like a giant tomato or something."

"And take a look at who's eating it!" Beatrice said, pointing the the small figure who was taking bites out of it.

"Is that B?" Connor asked.

"Jeez, it's about time you kids finally showed up." The crow said. "Would you mind helping me out?"

"Now hold on a second." Beatrice said. "You completely abandoned us at that pumpkin village even though you promised to help us get home!"

"Yeah, I did, now can you help me out?"

"And then I found out that my dad has been here-"

"It's about time you figured that out! Now can you help me with this?"

"By help you eat that... you mean also eat it?" Connor asked.

"No! Only I can eat it!"

"Then how are we supposed to help you?"

"I don't know! Make it easier to eat or something, just don't eat it! Ok?"

* * *

"This is pointless." Beatrice said. "All we've been doing is crushing up this fruit so that a tiny ass crow can eat it... and it's so big! This is gonna take forever!"

"He said he would help us get home, maybe this is just one of the things we need to do." Connor said.

"Why? What does a giant tomato have to do with getting us home?"

"We've seen a lot of weird stuff here, maybe this fruit is an important part of getting us back home."

Beatrice had an idea, she grabbed another batch of the fruit. "Should I?"

"B told us not to, so..."

"I seem to recall that other Beatrice describing my dad as someone who always did what people told him to do..."

"And you want to be different from your dad? You're already pretty different from him."

"Yes but... I want it to seem less like the guy who she described was my dad."

"Beatrice, what if it's poisonous or something? What if only he can eat it?"

"Well there's only one way to find out!"

"Beatrice I wouldn't-" Before he could stop her she scarfed down the chunk she pulled from the fruit. "This tastes horrible."

"Ok but other than that."

"I feel completely fine."

"That's a relief..." Connor looked around. "We should check on B."

The two walked around the fruit to find the crow laying on the ground.

"Are you ok?" Beatrice asked.

"I'm fine... I'm just full..." The crow said, running out of breath. He quickly got up and began flying again. "We should get going."

"Wait, but we didn't finish the fruit yet!" Connor said.

"I never said I had to finish the whole thing." B told them. After the two teens looked at each other with annoyed looks, he asked them "Did either of you eat any of the fruit?"

"n-no! neither of us ate it!" Beatrice said nervously.

"Good... because if you ate the fruit then it would mean bad things for you as well as bad things for me."

"...ok then! I guess it's a good thing I didn't eat it! Let's get going!" Beatrice said nervously again. The two kids and the bird then continued on their journey to find Edison


	6. Edison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang finally meets Edison, turns out he's not who B said he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter, but a chapter nonetheless

Neither of them were happy, Connor felt horrible about how he acted towards Beatrice, Beatrice felt miserable, and they both just wanted to go home.

"There it is!" B said suddenly. He pointed with one of his wings towards a house that the teens didn't even notice was there. "That's Edison's house!"

"Beatrice, that means we can finally go home!" Connor said, smiling at her.

"That's great..." She seemed to be happy about finally going home, but it wasn't the reaction that Connor wanted.

The inside of the house was fairly normal. In a rocking chair was an old man holding a book who seemed to be the Edison folk B was telling them about.

"Excuse me Mr. Edison, but we brought your crow back." Connor said to him.

"To see a World in a Grain of Sand and a Heaven in a Wild Flower, hold Infinity in the palm of your hand and Eternity in an hour." The old man read from his book. "There's plenty of wonderful poetry in this book!"

"You like poetry?" Beatrice said. "That's cool, my dad also likes poetry. He's totally obsessed with it."

"Your father is the pilgrim, correct?"

"Yeah..."

"Well it's nice to meet his daughter." Edison told them. "He actually gave me this book!"

_giving someone a book of poetry? That doesn't sound like my dad, he likes to keep poetry for himself._

"You brought my beloved crow back to me! Thank you very much!"

"Yeah, he said that if we brought him back to you that you would help us get home." Connor said.

"Well he just did!" Edison told them. The two teens looked at him with confused faces. "This will be your new home... AFTER I TAKE WIRTS MOST DESIRED THING AWAY FROM HIM!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Beatrice asked, but before she could get an answer Connor stepped in front of her.

"You think you're gonna kill her?" Connor asked. "I won't let that happen! You're just some frail old man, you really think you can kill her?"

Edison did nothing but chuckle at what Connor said and turned to B. "B... did you eat the fruit?"

"Yes Edison." Be said in response.

"Good... now we can become one."

Beatrice and Connor watched in horror as B sat in Edison's hand and began to melt. As he melted into some tar like substance he- or it began to soak into Edison's skin. Once it was all fully soaked into his skin he let out a painful roar. His body began changing, he was transforming into... something.

"Run!" Connor yelled out. They both darted out the front door. They didn't get too far from the house until they saw the roof of the house get blown clean off. They watched in fear as some sort of towering dark creature with giant horns stood in the remains of the house.

"Beatrice..." Connor said. "What the hell is that?"

"...I think that's the Beast."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I did copy V's storyline from DMC5 but who cares


	7. Return of the Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B an Edison are now one, and Wirt is told his Daughter is in danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw a theory on reddit that Wirt's last name is McCaughlin so that's the last name I chose because I don't know his official last name

"That just didn't happen." Jr. said to his friend on the phone. "There's no such thing as Herculad, my dad showed me the movie when I was like 4 and there's no Herculad."

"When's he gonna get off the phone and have dinner with us?" Wirt whispered to Sara as they watched their son walk around the living room on the phone.

"Just be patient, Wirt." Sara told him.

"You know what? We're having this talk at school tomorrow, there's no Herculad and I'll prove it, I have to eat dinner, see ya." He hung up the phone. "Sorry dad."

"You're lucky the food isn't cold, come sit."

As Jr. went to the table, suddenly the phone started ringing again.

"You've got to be kidding me." Jr. said. "I told him we'd continue this conversation-" he then noticed that one of the number wasn't his friend's number. He answered it anyway. "Hello? Yeah he can talk, Dad?"

With a confused face, Wirt went and grabbed the phone. "Who is this?"

"Mr. McCaughlin? It's Joey."

Wirt knew Joey as one of Beatrice's other friends, and someone who was helping Beatrice and Connor with the history project.

"What is it?"

"Ok so- I showed up a bit late and- and I couldn't find them and then I- I noticed Connor's keyboard up on the cemetery wall..."

_The garden wall? No..._

"And then I climbed up and- and there was this lake..."

_This can't be happening..._

"They were drowning and... I called 911..."

"We'll be over there as soon as possible." He said and hung up the phone. "Put the food in the fridge, we have to go."

"What's going on?" Jr. asked.

"Wirt, just stay here." His dad usually just called him "Jr." He only ever called him Wirt when things were serious. He turned to his wife and mouthed the words "unknown."

Sara immediately understood. "Jr. you have the house to yourself, this is serious." They left the house as fast as possible

* * *

Beatrice and Connor stood in fear, they watched as the beast took note of his surroundings and hoped as hard as they ever hoped that he wouldn't see them.

And then the beast turned around to face them.

They ran as fast as possible, feeling as if they could run forever just to get as far away from The Beast as possible. Eventually they felt they had lost the beast.

"Oh god... I'm sorry." Beatrice said.

"I am too..."

"I- You knew that we shouldn't have trusted B, and now- wait what are you sorry for?"

"Beatrice, he offered us a chance to get home when nobody else did, anyone else would have trusted him. I- I'm the one who's sorry..."

"For what?"

"You... you're right. Since senior year started I haven't been your friend. I've been an asshole... trying to prove to you that your dad has been here... There's a reason for that." Beatrice saw tears forming in his eyes. "This... this is senior year. And... we're not going to the same college and... what if we never see each other again?" Beatrice felt her heart break. "What if this is the last time we ever see eachother? And that just... that's just made me terrified and... that turned into anger. And I let that anger out on you... I'm sorry." Connor looked her right in the eyes.

"I don't want to say goodbye."

At that point, both of them were crying. Tears were running down both their faces and they hugged each other.

It was short lived however, as out of nowhere. The beast appeared. "Are you gonna run again?"

"Please just- just leave us alone ok?" Beatrice begged to the beast, but "leave us alone" clearly wasn't something that would get him to go away.

"Poor poor humans... you helped me return to my true form! Why should I not return the favor?"

"By what? Killing us?" Connor asked.

"Oh, no no no. By restoring both of you to your true form." After the Beast said that, the teens felt something wrapping around their ankles. Connor looked down and saw that it was roots.

"What the hell are you doing to us?"

"Turning the two of you into trees of course."

Connor heard Beatrice scream, he looked over at her and saw that her process of becoming a tree was going way faster than his. "Help me!"

"What's going on? Why is it happening faster to her?"

"Oh ho ho! She ate the fruit. Didn't she? I warned you about that, did I not?"

As the Edelwood enveloped the two of them, the Beast began singing a haunting tune.


	8. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Wirt being a complete idiot, he ends up back in the unknown and is able to save Beatrice

Wirt and Sara sat next to the hospital bed, next to their daughters unconscious body, with her best friend in the hospital bed right next to hers.

"They're gonna be ok." Sara tried to reassure her husband. "We don't even know if they're in the unknown."

"That was the same place I fell with Greg, why wouldn't they end up there?"

"Maybe you and Greg are the only ones who can go there."

"I doubt that... god, I can't even help them... it's not like I can just go to the unknown whenever I want-"

Suddenly, the door to their room was kicked open.

Jason was there.

"Oh, Jason! How's it going?" Wirt said nervously.

_What the hell is he doing?_ Sara thought

"Why is my boy in that bed?" Jason asked.

"Oh, that! Well... you see..."

_You weren't even responsible, why are you making it look like you're the reason he's in that bed?_ maybe Jason's creepy moustache was making him nervous

"He... well..."

"Are you gonna answer my question?"

"Yes! you see... hah..."

**WHAM**

Wirt was knocked in the face by Jason's fist and fell to the ground.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sara asked. She got on the ground to check on him. "Nice job jackass, you knocked him out!"

"Good." That was all Jason said before leaving the room.

* * *

"Connor... don't be so sad!" The beast said. "Your tears are unnecessary."

"Shut up! Just look at her!" Connor said to the beast angrily, Beatrice wasn't a tree yet but she wasn't conscious.

"If you don't mind... I have some business to attend to." The Beast then disappeared.

About half an hour passed, Beatrice still wasn't a tree yet but she was getting close. Connor nearly gave up hope when all of a sudden he heard a voice in the distance.

"Beatrice!"

Connor recognized that voice, was that her dad? The source of the voice finally appeared, it was her dad.

"Oh god..." Connor could see the look on his face turn into a look of pain. He ran over to Beatrice. "Beatrice! no no no no no, wake up! WAKE UP PLEASE!"

"I... I'm so sorry, Mr McCaughlin." Connor said.

"I've had nightmares about this for years, and it's really happening... WHY?" He held onto her wooden body sobbing.

"Welcome back, Wirt." The beast was back.

Wirt turned to face the beast. "You, tell me where the lantern is. I'm not playing games alright?"

"Why would I tell you where the lantern is? You think I don't remember what you did last time I gave you the lantern? I had to trick them into helping me to return to my true form."

"Well I'll find the lantern before they become your little trees, how about that?"

"Oh please understand, I do not need the lantern to stay alive anymore. Thanks to those two."

"What did we do?" Connor asked.

"The fruit, remember?"

"Of course... why wouldn't that help you?" Connor asked.

"Well... can I take their place?" Wirt asked.

"WHAT?" Connor asked.

"...I'm listening."

"You probably don't need trees anymore if you don't need the lantern anymore." Wirt said. "So you could easily trade the 2 of them for just me."

"That would still be an unfair trade."

"You said it yourself, I'm the one who helped the woodsman stop you, trading 2 people for the life of the guy who destroyed you so many years ago? Doesn't that sound like a fair trade?"

"Well when you put it like that..." Suddenly, Beatrice and Connor were freed from the wood, but Wirt became trapped in it. "That does sound like a fair trade."

Beatrice quickly regained her consciousness and realized what was going on. "Dad?"

"Beatrice..."

"Dad what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm saving your life."

"But you'll die!"

"It's better than you dying..."

"Dad please!"

"Tell your mom, and your brother, and your uncle Greg... you all mean the world to me."

"Dad!"

"Goodbye... Beatrice."

Beatrice kept holding onto him, tears in her eyes. Eventually Connor had to pull her away from him so that they could leave. As they were leaving the beast began singing that same tune.

* * *

As they were walking, Beatrice had an idea.

"I'm going back." Beatrice said.

"Why?" Connor asked. "We can't save your dad!"

"Come on Connor, there's no way that fruit ONLY gave me faster roots."

"Are you sure about this Beatrice?" Connor asked.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do." The two looked at each other deeply.

"You were about to kiss me weren't you?" Beatrice asked

"Actually I want our first kiss to be in some weirdly specific location."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I just think it would be funny if it happened in an Autozone or something."

"...I'm gonna go save my dad"

"Yeah, you go do that."

* * *

Wirt was ready, he could feel the roots slowly wrapping around him. He was about to die. Until suddenly he felt the previously thought to be unbreakable roots be ripped right off his body.

"It worked! It actually worked!" Beatrice cheered.

"Beatrice?"

"Ok so remember that fruit they were talking about earlier? Well I ate it as well, and I think that might have given me powers or something but I don't know if I can use these outside the unknown or not-"

Beatrice was interrupted by her dad hugging her tightly. "I'm so glad you're ok." He said. "You are one of the most important things to me, ever."

"Let's go home, mom must be worried sick." Beatrice said.

"You're not going anywhere!" They were stopped by the Beast. "We had a deal, did we not?"

"That fruit you love so much says otherwise." Said Beatrice.

"Well if both of you want to become trees, then that's what will happen." The beast tried to wrap up both of them, but Beatrice immediately tore them off.

"Don't you DARE." Beatrice suddenly changed. She began shining and her eyes went white. **"YOU ARE NOTHING"**

Wirt saw something he never expected, while he couldn't make out the Beast's expression, he knew that it was that of fear. But he couldn't blame him, he was also terrified at his daughter's transformation

**"You... it's time for you to go."** Suddenly, Beatrice seemed to be absorbing something from the Beast, the beast started to become smaller, and suddenly the lantern appeared in her hand.

"NO! STOP! PUT THAT LANTERN DOWN!"

**"You know what to do, dad"** She gave her dad the lantern. And with hesitation due to his daughters state, he blew out the light within the lantern. All that was heard before they left the unknown was a terrifying cry from the Beast.


	9. Was it a dream?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beatrice wakes up in the hospital, not sure if anything she went through really happened

The first thing she saw when she woke up was the inside of a hospital. Was that whole adventure she went on with Connor all a dream? She looked to her left and saw Connor in the other bed next to hers, to her right her dad was on the floor for some reason getting up. And her mom with tears running down her face.

"You have got to be kidding me..." She said.

"What?" Connor asked.

"Do you remember us running through the woods and getting chased by that... thing?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

_No..._

"I'm kidding, of course I remember."

"And dad?"

"Yeah and... are you feeling ok?" Wirt asked.

"I... I feel fine."

"You uh... you don't feel possessed do you?"

"Dad what the hell are you talking about?"

"The fruit! and all that stuff..."

"I... I think that stuff stays in the unknown."

"I honestly don't know what you three are talking about, but thank god you're ok." Sara said

"Oh yeah, Connor. I guess your dad punching me in the face actually helped. I wouldn't have saved you guys if he didn't do that."

"Nice... wait what did he do?"

Wirt chuckled. "I'll leave you two alone, we have to call your brother and tell him what happened." Beatrice's parents then exited the room.

"Hey." Beatrice said.

"Yeah?"

"I feel like nearly drowning is a good reason to get an extension on a history project."

Connor chuckled. "I think we may need to do some script changes." He looked like he was about to get up. "Are we allowed to walk? Is there a rule against that?"

"I don't see any reason why there would be."

"That auto zone thing I said was just some dumb joke. It's just that-" Connor was interrupted with a peck to his lips. "I completely forgot what I was gonna say."

Beatrice giggled at him. "Guess I have that effect on people."


End file.
